Human abilities such as hearing, vision, memory, foreign or native language comprehension, and the like may be limited for various reasons. For example, as people age, various abilities such as hearing, vision, or memory, may decline or otherwise become compromised. In some countries, as the population in general ages, such declines may become more common and widespread. In addition, young people are increasingly listening to music through headphones, which may also result in hearing loss at earlier ages.
In addition, limits on human abilities may be exposed by factors other than aging, injury, or overuse. As one example, the world population is faced with an ever increasing amount of information to review, remember, and/or integrate. Managing increasing amounts of information becomes increasingly difficult in the face of limited or declining abilities such as hearing, vision, and memory.
These problems may be further exacerbated and even result in serious health risks in a transportation-related context, as distracted and/or ability impaired drivers are more prone to be involved in accidents. For example, many drivers are increasingly distracted from the task of driving by an onslaught of information from cellular phones, smart phones, media players, navigation systems, and the like. In addition, an aging population in some regions may yield an increasing number or share of drivers who are vision and/or hearing impaired.
Current approaches to addressing limits on human abilities may suffer from various drawbacks. For example, there may be a social stigma connected with wearing hearing aids, corrective lenses, or similar devices. In addition, hearing aids typically perform only limited functions, such as amplifying or modulating sounds for a hearer. Furthermore, legal regimes that attempt to prohibit the use of telephones or media devices while driving may not be effective due to enforcement difficulties, declining law enforcement budgets, and the like. Nor do such regimes address a great number of other sources of distraction or impairment, such as other passengers, car radios, blinding sunlight, darkness, or the like.